


In Dreams

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will make it through his silent battles and come back every time because Kanda is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

Kanda sits on the bed with his back to the headboard and watches Allen sleep. The white haired exorcist is curled up next to him with his left arm draped across Kanda's legs. It must be a bad dream, Kanda thinks, from the frown on Allen's face and the eyes rolling beneath the lids. Sometimes Allen jerks and twitches and then his arm shoots out to fend off whatever demon he's fighting. Kanda catches the arm and holds it gently, but firmly, to keep Allen from thrashing about. Allen stiffens but eventually lets Kanda lower it back to where it was.

Kanda gives him a little tug and Allen moves closer and his head ends up in Kanda's lap. The swordsman sighs his concern and strokes the white locks lightly. Allen mumbles something unintelligible before he enters the next dream, which will probably be yet another struggle. The words coming from his mouth are in some foreign language that Kanda figures Allen picked up traveling with the General. So Kanda lets Allen mumble on as his hand moves to Allen's back and he begins to rub it. Allen moans a little at the touch and his leg flops over Kanda's, and the dark haired exorcist sighs again. It's going to be a long night and by morning they'll be a tangled mess.

 

Each and every day Allen feels the loss of a bit of himself. He takes a good, long look into the dark chasm before him. Does he really want to go there? It's deep and endless and he'll probably just get lost, but he thinks it might be warm down there and then he can sleep, sleep, sleep his time away. What's left of him will drift on, pleasantly unaware of everything around him, and he'll become like a leaf on top of the water floating gently downstream and out into the ocean of nothingness. He imagines how nice that could be but doesn't lose himself to the fantasy, and for good reason.

The beast that prowls along the edge of his mind closes in on him and Allen lashes out. His arm is stilled, and that's not good. Despite this, he shows no fear and looks his foe straight in the eyes. The monster takes a step forward, reconsiders, and then vanishes. Allen relaxes his stance and is finally able to move his arm so he lets it drop. An irresistible tug pulls him against something warm and solid and he shuffles closer at the familiar touch. This is safe, he thinks. This is okay, he mumbles, and readies himself for the next trial.

Reassurance falls from his lips in another tongue. He will make it through this. Take it one night (nightmare) at a time, all for the most important thing in this meaningless world worth coming back for. Kanda has a special way of infusing himself into Allen's heart and it's all he needs, all he wants, so he'll hold on tight and come back every time. Because Kanda is waiting.

 

Kanda makes them comfortable in the middle of the night when Allen's fitful dreams subside and when Allen wakes it's to the steady beat of Kanda's heart. Allen's head rests on Kanda's chest and Kanda's arm is wrapped around Allen. Kanda is practically covered with the sprawling Moyashi and Allen chuckles when he realizes this. He turns his head a little to look up at a face that is, for once, peaceful, and Kanda cracks his eyes open at the small sound and movement and gazes at Allen sleepily.

A reality such as this used to be an impossible dream for Allen, but every morning he wakes, enveloped in Kanda's arms, Allen reaffirms that nothing is impossible. He touches Kanda's cheek and runs his hand through his Baka's hair, which is strewn out over the pillows and sheets, and Kanda moves his hand up Allen's back and weaves his fingers through white strands as lips meet in a quiet kiss.

Their room slowly brightens and they stir from their tranquil state. Allen straightens his legs and the blanket falls away from his shoulders. Kanda lets out a yawn and stretches his arms over his head and then pushes Allen off of him as he sits once again. Allen rolls over and shivers when his bare feet touch the cold floor as he gets up.

It's time for their day to begin so Allen holds out his hand.

And Kanda takes it.


End file.
